<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gold rush by adlerirene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440696">gold rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerirene/pseuds/adlerirene'>adlerirene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles You Slut, Erik Has Feelings, Erik You Slut, Established Relationship, Jealous Charles Xavier, Jealous Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, New Year's Eve, Possessive Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerirene/pseuds/adlerirene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve, and Charles is hosting a function to raise money for the Mutant Community Centre downtown. </p><p>Or, the one where people flirt with Charles, and Erik gets jealous. Then someone flirts with Erik, and Charles stakes his claim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like the thousand other fics with this title, the title (and inspiration) was taken from gold rush by Taylor Swift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik sighed, adjusting his tie in the mirror. Charles was hosting another function; a fundraiser for the Mutant Community Centre downtown. Because what better way to squeeze the money out of rich people, than to get them drunk on New Years and pry their wallets open? He sighed again, closing his eyes and psyching himself up for the evening. Three things would keep him going that night; the cause, Charles, and the open bar. He felt two arms wrap around his midsection, and a chin came to rest on his shoulder.</p><p>“Ready, darling?” Charles’ nose brushed his ear as he nuzzled at Erik’s neck. Blue eyes met his in the mirror as Charles turned his head to assess his boyfriend’s outfit. “You look stunning,” he purred, hand inching towards Erik’s waistband.</p><p>“Ah,” Erik tutted, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Charles’ hands and turned to face him. “If you keep doing that, we’re going to be late.”</p><p>Charles pouted, his hands worming their way out of Erik’s grip, arms going around his neck. “Erik,” he whined, biting his lip as he widened his eyes, attempting his puppy-dog eyes, or, what Erik lovingly referred to as his “Erik-please-I’ll-do-anything-for-you” look. He felt his breath stutter in his throat and he looked up exasperatedly, before cupping Charles’ face and kissing him deeply. Charles sighed happily, smirking into the kiss. He squeaked as Erik—not breaking the kiss for a second—moved to push him against the wall, his hand carding through Charles’ hair before running along his back and down to his ass. Charles moaned, reaching out to grab at Erik’s suit jacket. Erik nipped at his lip gently, pushing Charles’ hands away before stepping back. He made an indignant noise at that, eyelids fluttering as he tried to chase Erik’s lips with his own.</p><p>Erik laughed, giving himself a once-over in the mirror, and, deeming himself presentable, he stepped out of the room, making his way downstairs to where the first guests had started to arrive.</p><p><em>You bastard</em>, Charles projected in his head, sending along a mental image of himself, slightly dishevelled and still very much aroused.</p><p><em>I’ll make it up to you later, Schatz. </em>Erik grinned widely.<em> Now, get your ass down there, you’re the host and you’ve got some schmoozing to do.</em></p><p>
  <em>You like my ass.</em>
</p><p><em>Yeah, and I’ll show you just how much I do </em>after <em>we relieve people of their money.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“That was a lovely speech, Mr. Xavier.” A man came up to them as they made their way around the room. Charles had done his whole “think of the children” speech earlier and now the party was in full swing, with people milling about the room discussing the latest opera they’d seen, or the stock market, or whatever it was that rich people talked about.</p><p>“Doctor,” Erik mumbled under his breath.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Charles shot him a look. <em>It’s fine, Erik</em>. “Thank you so much, um-”</p><p>“Oh, right,” the man laughed. “It’s Andrew. I believe we met earlier this evening?”</p><p>“Ah! Right, I’m so sorry, thank you Andrew,” he smiled, hand reaching out to shake the other man’s. “Please, call me Charles. And this”—he gestured to Erik—is my partner, Erik Lehnsherr.”</p><p>“Pleasure,” Erik said flatly.</p><p><em>Be nice</em>, Charles sent.</p><p>He gave a humourless smile.</p><p>The man—Andrew, a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Charles reminded him—glanced at him and nodded uninterestedly, turning his attention back to Charles.</p><p>Erik sighed, for what seemed to be like the hundredth time that night. He turned his attention back to Charles as well, his gaze running up and down the length of his body. Charles looked illegally gorgeous in that suit. The cut of the jacket accentuated the broadness of his shoulders, a fact usually hidden by the cardigans and sweaters he preferred to wear around the house. Not to mention his <em>ass</em> in those trousers. Erik continued to ogle his boyfriend, his mind tuning out the conversation in favour of imagining exactly what he was going to do with that suit the minute everyone left. A loud laugh—Charles’ laugh—drew him out of his fantasy. He snapped his head up, eyes narrowing when <em>Andrew</em>’s hand landed on Charles shoulder. Charles said something, his tongue sticking out to wet his sinfully red lips—a habit he never seemed to be able to break—and Erik watched as the man’s eyes darted down, his hand moving down Charles’ arm. He felt his breath quicken.</p><p>“What the fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. He didn’t know whether he was thankful or not, at that moment, for his lack of telepathy. It was one thing to see someone <em>look</em> at Charles like that, but he didn’t even want to imagine what people thought when they did that. Tension built in Erik’s gut and a low growl began to form in his throat. Charles was <em>his</em>. He wanted to take him upstairs, party be damned, and have his way with him; absolutely ruining his pristine, put together image. He wanted to take him apart, mark him, destroy him, until the only things that came out of that cherry-red mouth were breathy moans and Erik’s name. He wanted to-</p><p>“Erik.”</p><p>He blinked, eyes snapping to Charles’. Somehow, during the course of his lust-filled haze, two others had joined their conversation, and they looked at Erik with slight concern.</p><p>“Would you mind getting me a drink?” Charles looked up at him, his face slightly flushed. <em>Jesus, Erik, now is not the time.</em> <em>Just- I don’t know, sit at the bar or something, okay?</em></p><p>
  <em>Charles…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be right over as soon as I finish talking to them. Love you.</em>
</p><p>Erik nodded stiltedly as he felt Charles’ presence leave his mind, excusing himself and making his way to the bar. Het out a breath he felt like he had been holding since he walked down here, and leant against the counter top, signalling to the bartender for a drink. He downed half of it in one go, his gaze finding its way back to Charles. He sighed, loosening his tie and watching as Charles seemed to hold a conversation effortlessly, everyone’s eyes lingering on him appreciatively as he spoke and gestured with his hands. While he loved seeing Charles in his element, this was completely different to watching him at a lecture or a presentation, and Erik felt out of his depth. He knew that Charles grew up in a very different environment from himself, but seeing Charles completely at ease with these people, seeing these people fawn over him; it was jarring.</p><p>There were times when he felt inadequate. He never had the chance to meet Charles’ parents, but somehow, amidst all these rich socialites, he knew they probably wouldn’t have approved of him. He finished off what was left of his drink, signalling for a refill and preparing to spend the rest of his night less-than-sober and waiting for Charles, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>“Hey.” A woman slid in next to him at the bar, ordering her own drink.</p><p>He glanced sideways and grunted in acknowledgement, eyes drifting back to stare at Charles.</p><p>She apparently took this as an invitation to begin conversation, as she sidled up to him and said, “I’m Grace, and you are?”</p><p><em>Not interested</em>. “Erik,” he replied, teeth bared in a grin he knew usually scared people away.</p><p>She simply smiled at him flirtatiously, placing a hand on his arm. “So, <em>Erik</em>,” she said. “What brings you here?”</p><p>He grimaced, a large part of him wanting to yell at Charles telepathically to come save him, but conceded, as he knew how important this was, and that Charles was occupied at the moment.</p><p>This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is where the "Charles You Slut" tag really comes in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This reminded Charles a lot of his childhood; when he had to entertain guests in the house with Mother and Father. Except that now, instead of getting to retreat to his room before the party ended, he had to <em>talk </em>to people for the entire evening; which is how he ended up getting stuck with these dreadfully dull people, some of whom were not at all subtle about making a move on him. Charles faked a laugh for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night. Despite leading Erik to believe otherwise, he was very tempted to abandon this entire thing and be upstairs right now getting his brains fucked out by his boyfriend.</p><p>His mind wandered, searching out Erik’s amidst the sea of people. However, instead of Erik himself, he was soon bombarded with images <em>of</em> Erik, specifically in highly sexual situations of increasing detail, with some woman who was decidedly not him. His jaw dropped, and he looked around the room, spotting Erik sitting at the counter. Beside him was said woman, and he watched as she twirled a finger in her hair, his eyes hardening as she continued to imagine <em>his </em>boyfriend kissing her, fucking her; hands he knew intimately well clutching at her body.</p><p>“Um,” he stuttered, turning towards the group he was talking to. “I’m sorry, would you excuse me one moment?” He quickly stalked over towards where Erik was, not even waiting for a response.</p><p>Erik turned when he felt Charles wrap an arm around his waist. “Oh, Charles, I mmph-” He was cut off quickly as Charles tugged him down for a bruising kiss, hand fisted in Erik’s shirt collar. It went on for an indecently long time, his tongue pushing determinedly into Erik’s mouth. God, his parents would have been immensely disappointed in him for pulling a stunt like this at a party, but it was nearly midnight, he was on his way to drunk, and had to let whoever this was know that Erik was <em>his</em>. Moaning loudly, he plastered himself against Erik and nearly crawled into his lap, deepening the kiss. After what seemed like minutes—hours even, he didn’t care—he pulled back slightly, and placed another soft kiss on Erik’s lips. “Hello, my love.”</p><p>Erik stared at him and shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Panting, his pupils blown wide, he let out a strangled noise. <em>Charles?</em></p><p>Charles laughed, swinging his arms around Erik’s neck and putting his mouth to his ear. “You have no idea how much I want you to fuck me right now,” he murmured not-so-quietly, projecting an exceedingly detailed image of what exactly he wanted Erik to do to him, quite possibly leaking his thoughts to other third parties present.</p><p>“Ch- I- You- Charles-” Erik sputtered.</p><p>A cough interrupted them, and Charles turned his head in feigned surprise, as if just noticing the person who was loudly fantasising about <em>his </em>Erik.</p><p>“Oh!” he exclaimed. “<em>Darling</em>, why didn’t you introduce us?”</p><p>Erik rolled his eyes, but circled an arm around Charles’ back, pulling him close. <em>Because you didn’t give me a chance to before you attacked me with your mouth, idiot.</em> “Sorry <em>Liebling</em>, this is uh- Shit. Um…”</p><p>The woman sighed, clearly fed up now that she realised she stood no chance with Erik. “Grace.”</p><p>Charles smirked, reaching a hand out to shake hers. “Pleasure,” he said. “I’m Charles, <em>Erik’s boyfriend</em>.”</p><p>“I noticed.”</p><p>“Hmm,” he hummed uninterestedly. “I’m so sorry, Grace, was it?” He knew for a fact her name was Grace. “Would you excuse us for a second, I promised someone over there”—he gestured vaguely out into the room—“that I’d introduce them to Erik.”</p><p>She shook her head stiffly. “No, go ahead. It was great to meet you both.”</p><p>“Lovely, thank you,” Charles simpered, getting up smoothly and pulling Erik behind him towards the dark balcony.</p><p>
  <em>You know, she probably knows you’re just dragging me off somewhere to make out, right?</em>
</p><p>He peeked into her mind, <em>Oh, she definitely knows</em>, and pushed Erik up against a wall, leaning up to kiss him deeply. He kissed him desperately, unrelentingly, breathing Erik in like he was oxygen.</p><p>“Hey, Charles,” Erik murmured in between kisses. “<em>Schatz</em>.” Charles whined as he was nudged off of Erik gently. Erik sighed, running his hands through Charles’ hair and cupping his face, leaning their foreheads together. “What’s gotten into you?”</p><p>Charles looked away, feeling slightly foolish about his previous display, now realising that it may have been somewhat petty. “She was flirting with you,” he mumbled.</p><p>“What?” Erik snorted. “No, she wasn’t.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Erik’s waist and burying his face into the crook of his neck. “She <em>was</em>,” he grumbled. “God, you should’ve <em>seen</em> her thoughts.”</p><p>Erik raised an eyebrow, pulling away from Charles slightly to look him dead in the eyes. “Charles,” he said seriously. “I need to tell you something.”</p><p>Charles felt his heartrate rise, and he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his boyfriend worriedly. “What is it?”</p><p>Erik took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for some grave confession. His mind raced; he had no idea what Erik could possibly want to say to him that required this level of seriousness.</p><p>Erik paused, then said, in a completely deadpan voice, “I’m gay.”</p><p>“You asshole!” Charles hit him on the arm and attempted to shove him. “I know that, bloody idiot. I thought you were- I don’t even know! I hate you so much, don’t ever do that again.”</p><p>“Hey, Charles, hey, no- Charles,” Erik complained, pressing kisses to his face while he rambled on. “Charles,” he laughed. “Charles, stop. There’s something else I need to say.”</p><p>“You are insufferable,” Charles continued to rant. “I can’t- I can’t believe you just mm-”</p><p>Erik shut him up with a hard kiss, flipping their positions and pushing him against the wall. “Charles.”</p><p>“Hmm?” he replied, slightly dazed.</p><p>“You didn’t let me finish. I’m gay,”—Charles opened his mouth indignantly—“<em>and</em>,” he added. “Completely, madly, head over heels in love with some <em>Dummkopf</em> named Charles Francis Xavier, who mustn’t be a very good telepath if he didn’t know that.”</p><p>“Hey!” Charles exclaimed.</p><p>“So, you have nothing to worry about.” He kissed him again. “Nothing.”</p><p>“I’m not- It’s just- I just-” It wasn’t as if he didn’t know that, he just… He looked up at Erik through his lashes. “You’re <em>mine</em>.</p><p>From where they stood just outside the room, they could hear the end of the countdown, people laughing and cheering as the year finally came to an end.</p><p>Before Charles could say anything, Erik had pushed him up against the wall once more, his kiss full of promises and anticipation. “Want to get out of here?” he whispered against Charles’ lips once they broke apart.</p><p>“I’ll meet you upstairs,” Charles grinned. “You can make sure everyone leaves.” He kissed Erik’s nose softly and started to run out of the room.</p><p>“Charles!” came Erik’s indignant cry.</p><p>“I love you, Erik,” he laughed, turning to blow a kiss to his boyfriend, smiling as he heard a faint, fondly exasperated, “I love you too, Charles.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year everyone!! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed that &lt;3 (Also does anyone else feel really awkward when they write characters making out or is it just me?)</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated :D</p><p>Come find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ireneadlrs">twitter</a> and <a href="https://queerneto.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>